


Never again

by eledhwenlin



Category: CSI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2004-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no turning back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never again

He didn't know what had possessed him to do that. What the heck had he been thinking?  
Nick would never, ever talk to him again. He had just destroyed what could have been the best friendship he ever had. And everything he could think of was that it had been wonderful. Just like he had always imagined it. Why couldn't he make himself care? Why?  
This relationship - although it wasn't that kind of relationship, not the one he had always hoped for - this relationship had meant so much for him. He couldn't quite grasp it, but through such a small gesture he had destroyed it.  
There was no turning back from here. Now he had to deal with the repercusssions. Oh and there would be repercussions and he could only imagine how high the waves would be. Actually he didn't want to think about that. All he wanted to think about was this.  
Wanted to feel these lips again, against his own, slightly opened in an 'o' of shock and surprise. Wanted to put his hand on these arms again, on his back and forget that there was a world out there that didn't approve of this.  
The acknowlegement was almost painful, but he couldn't make himself care. Not for his and neither for Nick's sake, neither for his career's sake. All he really wanted was Nick. But he had made that impossible.  
He had had some really bad and stupid ideas in his life, but this had been the worst. But it had been worth it. Just to feel these lips once. Maybe that made him pathetic. But he would die the happiest pathetic man on earth. Just because this one kiss. And maybe the idea hadn't been that bad at all.


End file.
